sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Jump (2012)
Sonic Jump – gra mobilna stworzona przez Hardlight Studio, a wydana przez Segę w 2012 roku. Od tamtego czasu gra była aktualizowana o nowe postaci, poziomy i tryby. Sonic Jump jest odświeżoną wersją gry o tym samym tytule. W 2018 roku gra została udostępniona na Facebooku. Fabuła Doktor Eggman porwał zwierzątka, zamknął je w kapsułach na jego Egg Mobilu i odleciał wysoko w niebo. Postać gracza dostrzegła to i postanowiła ruszyć w pościg za doktorem i zatrzymać go, uwalniając zwierzątka z ich więzień. W każdej strefie, Eggman musi zostać pokonany, ale udaje mu się wycofać, porywając więcej zwierzątek. Po ostatecznej klęsce w Mechanical Zone doktor próbował uciekać do Cosmic Zone, kiedy coś go uderzyło. Eggman rozbił się z powrotem na planecie, a postać gracza odzyskała wszystkie zwierzątka. Rozgrywka W Sonic Jump celem gracza jest dostać się na szczyt poziomu, skacząc po platformach. Szczyt oznaczany jest przez tabliczkę mety na końcu każdego aktu. Tak jak w innych grach z serii, należy zbierać pierścienie, które zapewniają ochronę przed Badnikami i kolcami. Po otrzymaniu uderzenia gracz upuszcza wszystkie pierścienie, ale może zdążyć zebrać część z nich, zanim spadną na dno. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Badników w tej grze jest skakanie od dołu. Jeśli gracz zostanie trafiony przez Badnika lub kolce bez pierścieni, lub wypadnie poza ekran, musi wrócić na początek aktu. Kamera porusza się za graczem tylko do góry i nie wraca na dolne sekcje. W grze występuję różne rodzaje platform, w tym bardziej wrażliwe, które rozpadają się gdy gracz się od nich odbije, albo nawet wyląduje na nich. Każda z grywalnych postaci posiada różne umiejętności, które mogą pomóc jej wyjść z określonych sytuacji. Poza zwykłymi pierścieniami, w grze występują również Czerwone pierścienie, po trzy na każdy akt. Podczas poruszania się gracz może natknąć się na springi, które odbijają jego postać wyżej. Pojawiają się także monitory, zawierające różne rodzaje osłon, bomb, magnesów, lub butów. Występują banki pierścieni, w których gracz zostawia zebrane pierścienie. Dzięki zgromadzonym pierścieniom możliwy jest zakup nowej zawartości, takiej jak postaci, power-upy, oraz tapety. Gracz może również zapłacić aby kupić więcej pierścieni i postaci. Gra posiada dwa tryby: fabularny i arkadowy. W trybie fabularnym pojawia się 48 poziomów. Każdy poziom posiada 12 aktów i przedstawia fabułę. W tym trybie na każdym akcie pojawiają się również trzy bonusowe misje. Natomiast tryb arkadowy to nieskończone wyzwanie, które kończy się w momencie gdy gracz spadnie lub zginie przez Badnika/kolce. W trybie arkadowym można rzucać wyzwania innym graczom, aby uzyskać jak najwyższy wynik w rankingach. Po tym jak gracz odblokuje nowy poziom w trybie fabularnym, jest on dodawany do trybu arkadowego. Każdy poziom posiada przygotowaną tabelę rankingów, która zawiera rekordy wysokości od grywalnych i niewydanych postaci. Gracz musi pobić ich wyniki. Poniższa tabela przedstawia rekordy danych postaci, które na każdym poziomie są takie same: Gra posiada także własny system punktowy, na podstawie którego wystawiane są rangi: Postacie Grywalne postacie Niewydane postacie Trzy niżej podane postaci zostały znalezione w plikach gry. Hardlight potwierdziło na Facebooku, że nie mają planów aby dodać nowe postaci do gry. Mimo tego, niewydane przez nich postaci są w pełni funkcjonalne. Według plików Vector miał być następną grywalną postacią, a po nim miano dodać kolejno Shadowa i Cream. Inne postacie *Doktor Eggman *Flicky *Pocky *Cucky *Picky *Pecky Przeciwnicy *Moto Bug *Buzz Bomber *Crabmeat *Caterkiller *Batbrain *Spikes *Bomb *Bubbles *Bladed Spinner Poziomy Krytyka Sonic Jump została odebrana pozytywnie, uzyskując 77/100 punktów na Metacritic, na podstawie 13 recenzji. W App Store iOS gra uzyskała 4/5 gwiazdek. Łącznie pobrano ją co najmniej 8 milionów razy. Ciekawostki *Pierwsza aktualizacja do gry ukazała się 26 listopada 2012. Zawierała Amy Rose, Blue Sky Zone, nowy tryb Globalnego Wyzwania, w którym gracze musieli skoczyć na konkretną wysokość, aby osiągnąć Księżyc. Po ukończeniu tego wyzwania Blaze była odblokowywana jako grywalna postać. *Gra jest czasami niepoprawnie mylona z klonem Doodle Jump. Oryginalny Sonic Jump został jednak wydany w 2005 roku w Japonii (w 2007 w innych krajach). Doodle Jump ukazało się cztery lata później, w 2009, podczas gdy rok wcześniej wydano jeszcze Sonic Jump 2. *W przeciwieństwie do innych poziomów z serii, w Sonic Jump poziomy posiadają 12 aktów: 11 normalnych i 1 z bossem. *19 grudnia 2012 roku do gry dodani zostali Silver the Hedgehog i Rouge the Bat. thumb|Ikona Cosmic Zone *Cosmic Zone to jedyny poziom, który nie pojawia się w tej wersji Sonic Jump. W plikach gry znajdują się jednak utwór muzyczny i ikona tego poziomu. *Zakończenie trybu fabularnego przedstawia Doktora Eggmana w Cosmic Zone, mimo że zostaje on pokonany w Mechanical Zone. *Pozy grywalnych postaci w ich zakończeniach nawiązują do ich poprzednich artworków: **Poza Sonica nawiązuje do jego artworku z Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. **Poza Tailsa nawiązuje do jego artworku z Sonic Generations. **Poza Knucklesa nawiązuje do jego artworku z Sonic Free Riders w trybie Grand Prix Mode. **Poza Amy nawiązuje do jej artworku z Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. **Poza Blaze nawiązuje do jej artworku z Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **Poza Rouge nawiązuje do jej artworku z Shadow the Hedgehog. **Poza Silvera nawiązuje do jego artworku z Sonic Generations. **Poza Vectora nawiązuje do jego artworku z Sonic Free Riders. **Poza Shadowa nawiązuje do jego artworku z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. **Poza Cream i Cheese'a nawiązuje do ich artworku używanego przez większość współczesnych gier. Po raz pierwszy wykorzystano go w Sonic the Hedgehog Sticker Collection. Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2012 roku Kategoria:Gry 2D